Loving You
by pink greatness
Summary: A very pregnant Angelina wakes up in the middle of the night from a dream about Fred and worries George.


**AN:** This is for all you Angelina/Fred shippers that were saying 'wtf?' when Jo said that Angie ended up with George. It kind of explains what happened, you know? Maybe it's even a little sequel to _Dear Fred_ but you don't have to read that fanfic before reading this one. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.

**Disclaimer:** Everything is JK Rowling's. She is a goddess. The plot is mine.

"Fred? Fred, where are you?"

She woke with a gasp, gazing up at the plain white ceiling that was above her and breathing hard. She had heard from many people that it would get better after a while, the grieving process but it never had gotten better. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months-months into years and still Angelina was missing everything about him. The way that he grinned, the way his laugh almost always made her smile-even on those days that the two of them had been swamped with homework. That year that she had spent with him after Hogwarts had been one of the best of her life, and she could remember every single moment she spent with Fred. Every little fight, every dinner that they ate together; the way that he called her Angie when they sat in each other's arms in bed with each other and Angelina when they were talking about serious matters, she remembered it all. Not many people had known of their relationship because of everything that had been going on in the world at the time. It didn't seem right to announce that they were dating to his family-that they were actually engaged to be married. Fred had told her that everything would be alright, that he would always be with her but he had been wrong. Instead, for months she had been left on her own; grieving and crying until George came along.

Deep down, Angelina knew that it was terribly wrong she had actually leaned on him and everything but George made her feel whole again. He managed to make her laugh and smile again, the same way that Fred had but he had never actually known what had gone on with her and his now deceased brother. Angelina would make sure that he never would. He couldn't know, it just wasn't possible because months after Fred had died they had turned to each other. She had acted like a friend that lost a friend instead of a lover that lost a lover and made sure that George was okay while George made sure that she was as well. He was the only one that understood how much Fred had meant to her, and she understood him as well-and they both found that the only way they could pull through it was by being together. So George and Angelina had spent time together, going out to dinner, just hanging around his or her flat and then eventually, George kissed her. Things had just started elevating from there-and she didn't want anyone to get her wrong because she loved him. God, she loved George so much. She just had so much past that she had shared with Fred and didn't know how to forget it. She didn't _want_ to forget it.

"Angie?" She turned her head and looked down to her husband-the man who looked just like him and even sounded very close to what he had sounded like. "Ang, are you alright?" George sat up in the bed that they shared and ran his fingers over her expanded stomach. His lips pulled into a tired smile and he leaned over to press a kiss against her belly-the child that they had made together. She managed to allow a slow smile to spread on her lips in order to keep George calm. He had been getting ancy ever since she hit the nine months mark, constantly questioning whether or not she would be able to get around safely. After she wiped the sweat from her forehead, Angelina shifted slightly and looked over to George. She took in a slow breath of air and let it out from her nose, trying to calm her racing heart down a bit.

"I'm fine, George. I just had a bad dream, that's all." She said, smiling gently over to him and sitting up so that she could kiss him properly. "I think it might just be from my fears about having the baby." She closed her eyes when George wrapped his arms around her and buried her face in the crook of his neck. His fingers brushed over her back and he began to rub at the skin there gently, automatically calming her down from the frightening dream that she had just had. Angelina closed her eyes tightly and tried to will the tears from streaming from them but they came anyway-not really caring about what she wanted. Her tears never really did care about what she wanted, so Angelina didn't really know why she had even bothered with wanting them not to come. Mostly she didn't want to cry because George would start asking her questions-and just as she suspected, the moment that he felt the slightest bit of wetness on the neck of his shirt, he pulled away and looked at her face. "Ang…" He murmured, wiping a stray tear away with the pad of his thumb and sighing. "Are you really okay, or are you just saying that to get me to go back to sleep?" He tilted his head to the side and wrinkled his nose slightly, something that Angelina learned he always did when he was questioning her or something in general.

"I'm fine. I just love you, that's all. I think it's just the pregnancy hormones." She cracked a watery grin and he laughed, hugging her gently. "I'm glad you're here with me, George." Angelina sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm really glad you're here with me."

"I'm glad I am too, Ang. Now, you should go back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

_And you, Fred. I love you too._


End file.
